Back To Past
by bro95094
Summary: After Jean's Death , Logan its gonna go to place where he is reborn as Wolverine And he meets Someone who is responsible for his Agony.
1. Back To Past Chapter 1

This story is concetrated on Logan's Past, Weapon X so its gonna be very good story for me,and This story is Take Place Beteween X- Men Last Stand Ending and The Wolverine.

Logan who Lying on his bed,still thinking about Jean Death and Still Is angry on Himself that He is Killer of his Love Interest's , Why Why- Logan asks to himself, She has been so Pretty but Life is always not Fair's and This Goddamn Phoenix Thing its gotcha her, Logan begins thinks how to punish oneself And Then, He Rembered His Past, the place where is his origin, Weapon X Facility in Canada, Oh Godamn but Im Gonna To Punish Myself , no matter what, Professor X Sees Logan and he asks- where you go Logan? and Logan repeated- Im gonna go Again to Alikali Lake, and Xavier asks- Why you still tried torturing Himself psychicaily, and Logan Repeated- Because i wanna just go and consider everything. And Xavier said- Ok Logan but Weapon X Facility is only ruins now after destruction of dam, But Logan repeated- Fuck This , this is still the place where i become the monster , And Xavier said- Almost you become the Monster, and Logan said- Goodbye Charles and Logan get on on his motocycle and he rides to Alikali Lake.

Okay guys so this is first chapter of my new story and im from Poland so guys dont hate this okay, Second Chapter tomorrow.


	2. Back To Past Chapter 2

48 hours later and Logan its now in Alikali Lake, and he have flashback: They we coated adamantium to Weapon X Skeleton - Said Younger Wiliam Stryker and then all machines and needles begins working, oh godammit, this is begins again-Logan commented and he smell something but this is he smelled is familar and Sabretooth jumps on him and throws him to old car and says- hey pal,long time no see,and Logan repeated- you son of bitch and fights begins: Logan extracts his claws and begins furiosly slashed him but Sabretooth its dodged his attacks and slashed Logan in Face and kicked him to tree and tree falls, Sabretooth tried Attacks Logan with tree but Logan slashed the tree and slashed Sabretooth's eye and then Logan discovers that Sabretooth's eye is regenerated and Logan asked him- You are have healing factor like me? and Sabretooth its not said just continues Attack Logan and then smoke grenade is landed and explodes and Logan and Sabretooth its knocked out and Someone said- We having Weapon X and Sabretooth and taking Logan and Sabretooth and go away with Helicopter.

Okay so how you see , in my fanfic im gonna pull Xmen Origins Wolverine Flashbacks and X2 Flashbacks just like Singer did it in Dofp.


	3. Back To Past Chapter 3

Logan its sleeping in dark room and then he wakes up and sees Sabretooth who is in this same Tank then he having Adamantium Bonding Procedture and Logan thought- What the Fuck? and someone come to room and said- Hello Wolverine or i should be called you Weapon X and Logan shocked Asks- Who the fuck are you? and Person said- Seriously dont you Remember me? , Logan repeated- no and Person comes from dark and its The man Who its created Adamantium and he is The Secondary Monster who is responsible for his Pain and Agony: Abraham Cornelius , and Logan reczognies him- It that you fucker, and Abraham says- Long time no see Weapon X and Logan asks- where the fuck have you been? And Abraham repeated- I Escaped from Stryker after The Massacre in Three Mile Island and Logan asks- what? what the Fuck is Three Mile Island? and Abraham laughed- Hehe Stryker really erases your memories and Logan again looks for Tank and Another Flashback: Erases his Memory- Said Wiliam Stryker and some people said- Memory or Adamantium and Then Logan Wakes up and Begins Murders Stryker's People and Abraham says- If you dont know What Happened in Three Mile Island? so Look You totally Destroyed Everything and This Mutants In X-Mansion its thats Mutants then you helping them in Escaping but Years later maybe forget's about you and Logan have another Flashback- Logan begins destroys The Cages where mutants is and Logan asks- Why Sabretooth too? and Abraham Repeated- Because its your Brother and His Real Name its Victor Creed and Logan angrily says- This Son of Bitch is my Brother? so if he is m y Brother why he hate me? and Abraham repeated- You And Victor having Very Terryfing Realtionship and Again Another Flashback where Younger Victor crashes Logan Bones Claws and Abraham says- so this is your past hehehe totally fucked up hahahaha and your Brother is in this Fucking Tank!!! because i wanna Revenge on you for Killing my Friends and Stryker you godamn psycho!!! and Logan roared- You fucking Asshole!!! and Logan tried Attacks Cornelius but Solidiers stopped him and Logan begins killing them and his rage this is the same rage then he first time escaped From Weapon X Facility and Blood its everywhere but Sabretooth comes from Tank And Rushes to Logan and Logan says- Victor you have know something but Sabretooth roared- I Know Everything, Your Woman,Stryker and day then you humilated me!!! Logan!!! and Logan asks- and This is it you Remeber Victor?! and Fight Beteween Logan and Sabretooth has begun but Who Wins this time? Wolverine or Sabretooth?.

The Fight will be showed in Chapter 4, Bye.


	4. Back To Past Chapter 4

Okay Guys so little note from me: i accdentialy placed Profesor x In This story because he is died in Last stand and comeback in Wolverine post credits scene so Storm is in this story ok :) so lets begin

Wolverine slashes Sabretooth in torso but Sabretooth dodged second attack, Sabretooth throws Wolverine to another room and begins smashes him everywhere, Okay if you wanna die, you will be die- Says Angrily Logan and Victor kicks him in stomach and slashes him in face but Logan kicks him in head with leg and Logan tried Attacks Him but Victor bites him in neck and kicks him on operating table who breaks up and Victor pinned him to wall and Logan have another Flashback: Logan fights With Victor and loses, Tell me Something Jimmy, Xavier, Your Friends and specially your Jean will be proud than you will be loses with me you weakling and Logan after overheard this Logan is go in berserker rage and Kicks him in face with head and begins massacres Victor, Slashes him and blood is everywhere , Victor is very weakened and with his Last Strength Throws him by Window and Once again Throws him in wall and his wounds its begins regenerates and Logan thoughts- How to killed him and then he saw his last flashback: Im gonna cut your goddamn head off see if that works-Says Logan and Victor Chuckles and Logan its find finally way to Kill Victor and He Says- Its now or Never and Logan dodges Victor Last Attack and Jumps and Slashes Victor Head's Off and says- Sorry Brother and he is come for Cornelius.

Chapter 5 Will be last Chapter and then its Spolier so covered your ears, Logan finally Confronts With Cornelius like he did it With Stryker.


	5. Back To Past Chapter 5

Logan escapes from facility and then he sees Corenlius who tried get to helicopter but Logan punches him and Destroys Helicopter's Engine and Throws Cornelius in Tree and begins interogated him: Oh why you still tried rebulid your past-Cornelius asked and Logan repeated- Because i wanna know more than you told me in labatory, Who is Kayla, Why i be the volunnteer to Procedure and More about Three Mile Island and Cornelius says- Kayla Silverfox is be your woman who mimicked his death with Victor and then she ekhem "dies" you come for Revenge On Victor but you failied, then you in angrish come to Weapon X and your Skeleton be Coated in Adamantium but you Escaped and Beats Victor and saves Mutants in Three Mile Island and Stryker its shots you with Adamantium Bullet and Your Memories is gone, End. You Fucker- Wolverine mumbled Angrily, all these fucking years without memories and what happened With Kayla, She died hehehehehahhaha- Cornelius laughed and Logan finally in this Moment regained his memories from 1979 and Logan says one last time to Cornelius- If she dies because your and Stryker's Fucking Expierements so you will be Die! and Logan rips Cornelius Head's off, Logan completliy destroyed after this what he overheard, just go away and its has been unknown what happened to him, just he go away to Canadian Rockies.

Is this finally my story, Profesor X its not in this story but Storm and guys my next story is possbliy maybe With Chucky but who knows goodnight Everyone, this is the end


End file.
